Kairi's memory Sora X Kairi
by darkangelrawr
Summary: Kairi was so sure she'd be alone this valentine's day but sometimes one little memory can change everything...Please review!


Kairi sighed as she waited for Selphie in Radiant gardens ready to attend their school Radiant high.

It was Valentine's day tomorrow and everyone were making preparations for the dance later that day, Kairi had received a few offers but had turned them all down, she wasn't interested in any of the guys there was only one person she remembered thinking of that way and she couldn't even remember his name barely anything about him the one thing which stuck in her head proving that he wasn't just a dream was huge blue eyes framed with dark lashes which danced around her mind mocking her shattered memory.

Before she could even blink the memory away Selphie came running down the path hair flying around her and satchel bouncing of her legs as she reached Kairi.

"Sorry I'm late! I slept in, Wakka was texting me all night and I got so tired, then I went to bed but couldn't sleep I'm so excited for tonight! What are you wearing Kairi?" she asked out of breath after running and talking so fast.

Kairi bit back a smile, Selphie never failed to amuse her even on the darkest of days.

"I'm, I'm not going to the dance." she admitted biting her lip anxiously as she waited for Selphie's reaction.

"But whyyyyyy?" asked Selphie unable to mask her disappointment.

Kairi turned to Selphie her blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Selphie imagine losing Wakka but not being able to remember anything, no memories of happy times, no chance to say goodbye, not being able to remember his face not even his name just his eyes…" said Kairi her voice wavering.

Selphie focused her green eyes on Kairi's pained blue ones.

"This is about him isn't it? The mystery guy…" she said softly.

Kairi nodded, I just wish, I wish I could remember something, anything about him! It seems that nobody else can remember him either, his family have vanished, it's as if he never even existed…" she trailed off unhappily.

"But, maybe he didn't Kairi." said Selphie nervously.

"He did I know he did, I remember his…eyes. What on earth was his name?" asked Kairi struggling to remember the important detail.

She suddenly sank to her knees clutching her head as an unknown voice invaded her mind.

"Namine? Namine?" he asked.

Kairi shook her head speaking with her mind to the unknown voice.

"I'm not Namine, I'm Kairi." she told him.

Namine. That name seemed strangely familiar even though she knew no one named Namine.

"Are you okay?" asked Selphie.

"Kairi nodded, "Hey let's skip class today I want to go to the island." she said.

Selphie stared at these unknown words coming from Kairi's mouth.

"Skip? Kairi you never want to skip!" she said.

Kairi nodded to her.

"I know, but there's something important I want to do, I'm going to the island are you coming with me or not?" she asked.

Selphie nodded.

"Sure, why not." she agreed still surprised at Kairi's decision.

The two headed towards the dock ready to take a boat both girls remained silent even Selphie who was usually impossible to shut up.

Once they reached the island Kairi walked across the sand.

"There's a place on this island where we used to go and I can't remember where it is." she said anxiously to Selphie.

"A secret place? Let's find it, it might help you remember!" exclaimed Selphie eyes widening at the newfound mystery.

They searched the island high and low but could not find the secret place until Kairi noticed a bush which seemed out of place.

In the middle the branches were only just fusing together to cover a small gap big enough for a child to crawl through.

"Here, here it is!" cried Kairi.

She pushed the branches aside smiling to herself when she noticed a small cave which opened into a rocky tunnel.

Selphie followed growling as the branches caught on her uniform ripping a huge hole in her skirt.

"Kairi! My mother's gonna flip when she sees this!" complained Selphie.

"Go back if you want I…I have to do this." replied Kairi quietly.

Selphie quietened as they made it through the bush into the tunnel.

"You and him used to play here?" asked Selphie.

Kairi nodded hearing his voice as a memory of them flashed though her head.

Although she couldn't recall his face she could hear his voice as he was teasing her about her drawings.

The tunnel was small but Kairi found there was just enough room for her and Selphie to stand.

She reached the end of the tunnel and there right at the end were drawings which she and the boy had drawn on the walls using chalk and stones.

There was one where he was giving her half a Paopu fruit.

Selphie was in awe at the place but Kairi was only interested in one thing.

The fact that even though his name remained a mystery she could remember his face.

Large blue eyes and spiky brown hair, proving that she had been right he was real.

It seemed that she wouldn't be sad on Valentines day this year, she just had to wait for him to return to her just like he'd promised…


End file.
